The Dance
by prettykurama
Summary: "You're just going to leave? After all that you are just going to walk away?" he asks her. "Tony…it was just a dance." She says not turning around... This is something i came up with while watching a bunch of dance movies. ONE SHOT!


**A/N: This is something I thought of watching a bunch of different dance movies. I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the character. **

The way her body flows across the floor places him in a trance. Her movements are graceful and elegant, but at the same time they're strong and powerful. He's not used to seeing her like this. She's wearing a tight black dress that has one thick strap over one shoulder. It has a diagonal cut along the bottom. The bottom of the dress is loose. The shortest part of the diagonal bottom stops around her upper thigh while the longest part flows right above her knee. And to top off her outfit she is in 3 inch black heels that make her legs look even more appealing to him.

He never expected her to be able to dance so enticingly. The way her hips move side to side with every feathery step she takes. Her body is in perfect sync with the beat.

He examines her more closely and sees that her eyes are closed and she has her hand above her head. But the thing that he notices the most is the small smile that is gracing her lips. He walks onto the dance floor staring intensely at her. She opens her eyes and stares back.

She knew he was watching her so she decided to put on a show. She sees him approaching her with a sultry look in his eyes. She is used to seeing him dressed nicely but something about what he has on tonight is different. He is in a plain white dress shirt with the first few bottoms undone. The sleeves are folded up to make them just below his elbows. The edge of his shirt is tucked into black dress pants and he has on black shoes that were made for dancing. And he has his black jacket hung over his shoulder.

As he walks closer to her the crowd of people begins to part and form a circle around them. She sees him approach and she swings her hips around and throws her hand up in the air. She runs her hands down her body still moving her hips to the song that just started. She flings one hand out to tell him to come closer. He does and they begin to walk in a circle around each other. He's even closer and she reaches out and places her hand on his chest holding him at a distance. They separate and he tosses his jacket off to the side.

As the music picks up they run towards each other and both bend down and lock arms with one another. They stand and she holds his arm getting ready for the next move. He spins her 2 times only to bring her back in to the same position they started only this time they are farther apart and is holding one hand while his other is on her back. As they stand her arm comes around to rest on his shoulder while their foreheads lean against each other. He spins with her this time and she brings one of her legs up to wrap around his upper thigh. They spin a few more times like this and then he stop while they still hip to hip. He drops her back still keeping their hips together. As he brings her back up she does these fancy foot movements in time with the beat. Their movements together are flawless. It's almost like they practiced this before they came to dance.

He stays close to her with his hands on her. They continue to dance and he spins her around and stops her at arm's length. She spins around and hit his hand and he spin so his back is to her. They stop for a minute until she walks up behind him and latches on to him rubbing her hands across his chest. She brings her one knee up to rub on the side of his hip. He reaches back with his hand to graze her skin. As he turns around she takes fast steps backwards. Each time she takes a step back he takes one forward. They come face to face and she drops to her knee holding her hand to tell him to wait. He doesn't. He grabs her around the back of her neck to lift her up. She wraps her hand around his neck to spin to his side. Still keeping his hand on the back of her neck he drops her backwards. Her back is in a perfect arch. He throws her up and grabs her hips to bring her into him back against chest. His hands come around her to rest right underneath her chest. They take a few steps forward still back to front and then she walk away from him but he stops her right before she reaches the circle of people.

She spins back into him to become one at the hips again. When she bends back this time he runs his one hand not supporting her over the side of her body. He spins her out and back again and this time she jump so her knees are on his thigh and she jumps out kicks her one leg out. To make sure she lands softly he spins her to the floor and onto her knees as she comes back down from the jump. They end with him leaning over her with his one hand holding hers out while his is on her back and hers is around his neck. Their faces are inches apart and they are both breathing heavily. They stand back up and the crowd cheers. As they stare into each other's eyes neither of them knows where the dance came from. Neither of them knew the other could dance like that. She walks off not wanting to look into his lustful eyes anymore.

He watches her walk off and he knows she is probably running from these feeling of theirs again. But he has other plans. He runs after her and stops her right before she leaves.

"You're just going to leave? After all that you are just going to walk away?" he asks her.

"Tony…it was just a dance." She says not turning around.

"That's bull and you know it." he says. She turns around to face him and to stare at him in disbelief. She was hoping just to run and forget about this. She wasn't supposed to dance with him. The rest of their conversation is spoken through their eyes. They have had many conversations like this before. It always amazes them how well they can read the other. He is hoping he is reading her correctly. He walks forward and latched his lips onto hers for a quick passionate kiss. As he breaks away they are both smiling.

"Let's go dance." He says pulling her back onto the dance floor.

**A/N: Ok so that it is I really hope you enjoyed it. please review! Just to let all of you know I got this dance scene from the move Take the Lead which I do not own. It is the Tango scene with Antonio Banderas's character and the blonde girl dance. So if you want a better visual go look up that scene or watch the movie. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
